Last Time You Stand Alone
by IAmTheHeroOfTime
Summary: A bittersweet story with two characters that dont want to leave each others side. I would love for you to give it a chance. It did well on my DeviantArt. Rated M for character death and swearing
1. Intro

This is like an intro chapter thing. I wrote this story a few months ago and the first 3 chapters are gonna be iffy cause I didn't have a beta at the time but now I do. I'll post a new chapter once a week cause they're all written up and ready. This is a SoulxKid pairing story so if you don't like it then you don't have to read : )


	2. Chapter 1: Something is up with Soul?

A/N: If you didnt read the intro then please read this authors note. I know the first 3 chapters have bad grammar but I didnt have a beta then so please understand

Last Time You Stand Alone

Chapter 1: A normal day at the DWMA: Something is up with Soul?

Soul Evan's POV

I sat boredly in class, not really listening to Stein's lesson. It was something about weapon types and attacks. I causally looked around the classroom. Maka was taking notes, Black Star was sleeping while Tsubaki tried waking him, Liz was doing her nails, Patty was drawing and Kid was still writing his name. I rolled my eyes, watching the shinigami struggle. I wanted to help him but I was the cool guy, didn't help anyone but my meister.

I messed with my pencil on my desk, taking a glance at the shinigami besides me. He looked like he was gonna explode. I felt bad for him, he couldn't help his OCD attacks but everyone still called him crazy and not to mention these past few weeks he has been acting different. Stein looked at everyone "Class dismissed." he said. Everyone got up and started to walk down the steps. I stood up then glanced back at Kid, who was still writing his name. I rolled my eyes "C'mon Kid, it isn't cool to still be writing your name after class." I said. Kid shook his head "No, it must be perfect!" he said as he wiped the tears in his eyes away. I sighed then grabbed the paper and crumbled it up then threw it.

Kid froze and was about to have a break down "If you don't get up I will make Patty use her special voice." I warned. Kid quickly got up, still eyeing the asymmetrical ball of his paper on the floor. I walked down the steps "I'm shocked that Kid didn't break down when you messed up his paper." Maka said as she joined me.

I shrugged "He never really cares when I do something not symmetrical." I said coolly. Maka raised a brow "Hmm… weird." she said. I felt someone put their arm around my shoulders "HIYA! I, THE MIGHT BLACK STAR WILL BRIGHTEN YOUR DAY!" the loud voice yelled in my ear. I shrugged him off "Not cool." I said.

"Um Black Star maybe you shouldn't yell in people's ears." Tsubaki quietly said then she walked up closer to Maka "Hey Maka, did you hear about the party tonight at 8?" Tsubaki asked. Maka shook her head "No I didn't, where is it?" Maka asked "The ballroom at Kid's place. It's formal of course." Tsubaki said with a smile. I was spacing out again, thinking about Kid for some reason.

"Come on Soul. I wanna go home so I can get ready." She said impatiently. I rolled my eyes and walked down the steps and out the door with Maka. She walked down the steps with a huge smile on her face "Tonight should be fun!" she said "Yeah, I guess it will be cool." I said with a shrug "Don't be such a party pooper Soul!" she said. I ignored her and hoped on my motorcycle, Maka got on shortly after I did. When she was settled I took off for home.

I couldn't get how weird Kid has been the past few weeks out of my head. For some reason all my focus was on that "SOUL!" I heard Maka yell. I snapped out of my thoughts and saw we were about to fight a building. I quickly turned my bike causing the bike to slide out from under us. We hit the hard pavement, Maka laid on the road for a second then sat up with a pained look on her face "WHAT THE HELL SOUL!" she yelled. I sat up and rubbed my head "Calm down Maka…" I groaned "Calm down!? We could have been seriously hurt because YOU weren't paying attention." she snapped. I slowly got up and decided to ignore her.

I walked over to my bike and stood it up then turned it off "Seriously Soul, what happened." Maka said. She seemed like she calmed down "I was just thinking." I answered simply. Maka got up and brushed herself off "You're an idiot Soul..." she mumbled. I rolled my eyes and started to walk the bike the rest of the way, Maka followed slowly behind me.

After a few minutes of silence Maka spoke up "Soul, what were you thinking about that got you distracted?" I stopped walking and looked back at her "Nothing really." I lied. She gave me a look that said 'I know your lying' she rolled her eyes "Are you really not gonna tell your partner? Is it "not cool" or something?" she asked. I glared at her "It was nothing Maka. Now come on, we have that party." I said then continued walking. Maka huffed and started walking again.

Thankfully she stopped asking questions. I don't know how I'd react if I told her I was worrying about Kid. She probably wouldn't even agree something is wrong with him. His beautiful eyes lost their shine. I blinked when I realized I just thought his eyes were beautiful. I shook my head 'Something is wrong with me…' I thought.

Maka unlocked the door and walked inside, she immediately headed for the bathroom. Probably to wash off the dirt or something like that. I walked into my room and was attacked by a naked Blair "Scythie boy!" she giggled "Blair can you get off me?" I simply asked. Blair pulled back and gave me a puzzled look "You're not bleeding…" she said quietly.

I reached my hand up and touched my nose, she was right. I shrugged "Heh…cool." I said to myself, Blair turned into a cat and walked out of my room. I closed my door when she exited then changed into my blue sweatshirt and gray sweatpants. I adjusted my head band so my hair was out of my face. I figured I'd be comfortable for a little while before I had to get in a suit.

7:50pm

I waited at our door, wearing my black and red pinstriped suit. Maka ran as best as she could in heels, she was wearing a dark blue girly looking dress. She stopped in front of me "Come on Soul. Let's go so we could be on time." she said. I put a hand in my pocket "I have been waiting for you, so has the taxi driver. Now YOU come on before our bill is high." I said. Maka's eyes went wide and she hurried out the door. I smirked and followed her, closing the door behind me.

Maka was already outside waiting for me by the taxi. I walked up to the taxi and opened the door for her "Thank you!" she said in an overly happy tone. I shrugged and got in after she did then closed the door and buckled. The taxi driver started heading to Kid's, I have already given him the directions ahead of time.

8:00pm

For once Maka and I were on time; I stepped out of the taxi and waited for Maka to get out. Maka stepped out and ran to Tsubaki and Black Star who were chatting with Liz and Patty outside the door. I shut the taxi door and calmly walked up to the small group.

Tsubaki smiled when she saw me "Hi Soul." Tsubaki said sweetly "Hey." I said, I looked around and noticed someone was missing. It wasn't right "Hey, where is Kid?" I asked. Liz rolled her eyes "In the bathroom. He's been in there for a while. Probably doing something to make him look symmetrical." she answered.

I simply nodded, for some reason I didn't believe what she said. Liz turned towards the door "Come on, let's go inside." she said then pushed open the door for everyone. Black Star nearly ran in and went straight to the buffet, along with Patty. Tsubaki sighed and went after her partner "Coming Soul?" Maka asked. I gave her a small nod and walked with her inside, I saw Kid walk down the stairs. He had a pained look on his face; it killed me on the inside. I rubbed my chest in hope it would ease the pain "You alright Soul?" Maka asked. She must have saw my discomfort, I nodded "Yeah, I'm cool." I lied.

Maka gave me a look like she knew I wasn't being honest but she kept to herself. Maka was now staring at Kid "Is wavelength… it's not normal…" Maka said in almost a whisper. That made me more uneasy, Maka would know exactly what Kid was feeling cause of her soul perception. I looked at Kid, trying to study his face more. I will find out what was his problem, even if it's the last thing I do.


	3. Chapter 2: Give your heart a break

AN: Well its a new week so new chapter! I will like to thank people who have reviewed. Its nice seeing reviews and it was AMAZING! To see someone from DeviantArt :) and if your wondering what my DevianArt user is I will not be giving it out right now. Im on a break but next month maybe I will give it out. And I will like to remind you again, just in case, that the chapters 1-3 of this story dont have perfect grammar cause I didnt have a beta at this time. So please bare through it till chapter 5

Last Time You Stand Alone

Chapter 2: A sad secret: Let me give your heart a break?

Soul Evan's POV

Kid slowly made his way over to his weapons, it seemed like he was avoiding people which wasn't exactly like him. Maka looked at me "Your soul isn't normal either… can you please tell me what's wrong?" Maka asked I sighed "There is something wrong with him and I don't like it." I admitted. Maka frowned "I don't like knowing my friends aren't feeling right either but we have to ignore it. You know how Kid is… he doesn't tell anyone what's on his mind unless its symmetry related." she said with a shrug.

I nodded "I know which is why it bothers me so much. I'm gonna find out his deal." I said then walked towards group. Kid was in a corner by himself while everyone else was around the table chatting away. I walked passed everyone and stood in front of Kid. I poked both his shoulders, not wanting to upset him anymore "Hey Maka said your soul was weird, what's up?" I asked. Kid looked up at me, his eyes were dead, no light in them at all "Nothing, I'm fine." he said casually. I knew he was lying, I studied his appearance, like that was gonna tell me something.

He was wearing his formal white suit, but it looked like there was extra fabric around the wrist area. Like a bandage or something "You wearing an extra shirt under that or something?" I asked, Kid quickly moved his arms behind him "No." he said simply and looked away. I raised a brow, a slow song started to play. I looked around and saw everyone dancing with partners, I smiled 'Perfect…' I thought. I held out my hand "If you refuse to tell me what's wrong then dance with me." I said.

Kid's eyes widened "But!" he said, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor "No buts, just deal with it." I said. Kid was looking around at everyone; we were being stared at of course. I lead him to the middle, I turned around to face him and put my hands on his waist. Kid's face was a bright red, he put his hands on my shoulder and we started to sway slowly to the beat.

Kid stared at the floor "I know something is up Kid…" I said, he sighed and glanced up "I'm fine." Kid said then continued to look at the floor "Maka saw your soul. Please tell me what's wrong." I said, almost begging him to tell me. Kid just ignored me, I sighed and glanced down. I blinked when I saw some red on the bandage that was on Kid's arm.

Kid caught me staring, he had a terrified look on his face "K-Kid… what is that..?" I asked "It's nothing! I promise." he said in a panicked tone. I prayed to Death it wasn't what I thought. I pulled the shinigami closer "Your explaining after our dance…" I whispered in his ear. Kid wouldn't even look at me, the rest of the dance he was staring at the floor.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bathroom. I opened the door and pulled him in then shut and locked the door behind us. I stayed facing the door for a bit, to prepare myself for whatever is coming next. I took a deep breath and faced him "Pull up your selves." I commanded, of course he refused. I slowly walked up to him and pulled up both his selves to find bloody looking bandages.

I looked up at him "I'm gonna unwrap these…. Don't pull away." I said quietly then slowly unwrapped both of the bandages. My heart shattered into a million pieces from what I saw. Red, angry marks all over his use to be perfect skin, some of the cuts looked very recent. I took a step back and ran my hand through my hair "K-Kid…. Why..?" I asked my voice was shaky and it felt like I couldn't breathe.

Kid started shaking slightly "Because I'm a freak. A disgusting freak! I can never make anything perfect! I'm disgustingly imperfect! My own partners call me insane and weird! I can't handle it." he said then fell to his knees, crying with his face in his hands. I slowly walked over to him and got down on my knees "You're not even close to being a freak Kid…" I said as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Soul, even you think I'm weird…" he said quietly, why did those words sting so bad? I moved and rested my back against a cabinet. I stared up at the ceiling "Kid, if my words ever made you do that then I don't know what I'd do. I feel like I NEED to be around you and for some reason seeing what you have done to yourself broke my heart." I said as I laid a hand on my chest.

I felt Kid crawl onto my lap and put his hand over mine. I couldn't help but put my arms around him "No more please…" I begged as I grabbed one of his arms gently and brought it up to my face then gave one of the older ones a kiss "You don't deserve this. You're too cool for this shit…" I whispered. I heard him sniffle; I looked down at the crying shinigami then wiped a tear away with my thumb. He looked up at me; his eyes were a bit brighter than before. I smile and put his hand over my heart, Kid stared at the spot.

"Feel my heart? For the pass month it beats as fast as a drum whenever you around. I stopped getting nosebleeds around Blair or any other hot girl. Maka thought something was wrong with me but there wasn't. My heart decided that girls weren't for me anymore…" I said quietly. Kid seemed to be frozen again; I tilted his face up with my hand "My heart decided it was for the crying shinigami in my arms…" I whispered. Kid's eyes grew and I felt his breathing stop, I smiled a little then leaned down closer to his face "Let me give your heart a break?" I asked quietly then pressed my lips lightly against his.

I hoped to Death he wouldn't pull away and call me a freak; I wanted to feel his lips against mine. I almost pulled back in shock when I felt him kiss back; I smiled under the kiss and pulled him closer to me. Kid put his arms lightly around my neck, probably not wanting to press against anything with his wounds.

I pulled away for air "Soul…" Kid said softly, I prepared myself for a slap or something like that "I am too…" he said. I tilted my head to the side "You are what?" I asked "G-g-g…" he stuttered, sounding like Crona "Gay?" I said the shinigami gave a small nod then he grabbed my hand and placed it over his heart. It was beating like crazy "My heart decided that it's for the white haired scythe that is holding me…" he said in a whisper. I had a big smiled on my face "Your no longer alone Kid. I'll be there for you whenever you need. Who else knows?" I asked as I ran my hand over the top of his arm.

Kid stared at the ground "Just you…" he said quietly "We can keep it like that for now. But you know you should tell your weapons. Liz and Patty really care for you Kid. Everyone does, even your dad." I said. He just nodded "Come on lets join the party." I said, Kid got off my lap and walked over to a cabinet then opened it. He grabbed more bandages and quickly wrapped them both symmetrically on his arms.

I stood up and walked to the door to unlock it. I turned back and held out my hand "Come on Kid." I said with a smile. He gave a slight smile, first one I've seen for months, and then he grabbed my hand. I opened the door and walked back out to the party with a shinigami hiding behind me. I walked over to our group, Black Star looked like he was gonna pass out when he saw me holding Kid's hand. Everyone else seemed to go wide eyed.

Maka gave me a sweet smile; she could probably feel that Kid's soul is calmer "What's with the hand holding?" Black Star asked, coming off as a bit rude "Can't I hold my boyfriend's hand?" I asked. Kid squeezed my hand harder, Patty nearly jumped on Kid "Aww! Kiddo!" she sang. I smiled at Kid "I kinda figured you were a fruit loop." Liz said with a small smile "Congratulations you two." Tsubaki said sweetly.

Maka walked closer to me, she pulled out a book and gently tapped my head "Good job brother." she said. I smiled and gently removed my hand from Kid's and gave Maka a hug "Thanks sis." I said, she smiled back and ruffled my hair. I felt a hand smooth it out again, I knew it was Kid, MY Kid.

* * *

Now wasnt that sweet? :) thank you for reading and leave a review if you want too. If your wondering what song I was quoted its Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lavoto(probably spelling that wrong)


	4. Chapter 3: Embarrassing moment

A/N: Sorry for being so late! Holidays keep me busy! And this is the last chapter that has semi bad grammar so YAY!

* * *

Last Time You Stand Alone

Chapter 3: Embarrassing moment: Kid's first nosebleed?!

Soul Evans' POV

* * *

The night grew to an end and it was time for everyone to leave, which meant I had to say goodbye to Kid. He was by my side the whole night; Lord Death seemed to notice but didn't say anything. Maka hugged Tsubaki "Bye Tsubaki! See you at school tomorrow!" she said to the shadow weapon. Tsubaki smiled "Sounds good." Tsubaki said sweetly "Come on Soul, we should get home." Maka informed me. I nodded "Yeah, yeah I know. Just hold on." I said then turned to face the quiet boy beside me. I kissed both of Kid's cheeks "Bye Kid. Stay safe okay? I'll see you tomorrow." I told him, Kid nodded slightly "I'll try. Bye Soul." He said.

I gave him a hug before walking out of the building with Maka. She looked up at me "What did you mean by stay safe?" she asked, my heart stopped in panic "Well I don't want him falling down the stairs or anything." I said with a shrug. Maka raised a brow and continued walking to the taxi that was waiting for us. I opened up the door for her to be nice, she hopped inside and I did the same after her.

When we were buckled the taxi driver started the car and drove to our apartment. I looked out the window; the ride was silent just like the ride there was. I watched the lights flash by as I waited for the taxi to stop at our place. I could feel Maka staring at me, probably wondering why I was so quiet again. I stared at the floor 'Kid, please don't do it again…' I thought quietly.

Kid's POV

Everyone left the house but of course Liz and Patty. I was about to walk upstairs till I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, I looked to my right and saw Liz and Patty with huge smiles on their faces "Sooo how did it happen!?" Liz asked. I gave her a confused look "How did what happen?" I asked "You and Soul! We wanna know!" Patty giggled. I felt my heart come to a stop, I couldn't tell them the real story "Well he asked me to dance and after the song ended I said I didn't feel well and he came with me to the bathroom. He stayed in there with me till my stomach calmed down then he kissed me." I lied.

Patty squealed and Liz patted my shoulder "That is weird and cute at the same time." Liz said with a smile. I gave them a real smile, for the first time in months "Thanks guys." I said "No problem Kid!" Patty sang. Liz started to walk up the stairs "We are gonna go to bed now. We will see you tomorrow morning for school." she said I nodded "Night." I said simply, I stayed downstairs for a little. I went to the bathroom to replace the bloody bandages with band aids so it would be easier to hide from the others.

When I was done I walked upstairs to my room to get ready for bed. I changed into a black pajama bottoms then a simple white t-shirt, I brushed my hair and teeth before getting into bed. I got right in the middle of the bed before pulling the covers over me. I rolled on my side and stared at my scarred and cut arm "Disgusting…" I muttered before sticking my arm under the covers. I sighed then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

6am, the next day

I felt someone shake me awake; I groaned then opened my eyes to see who was waking me up "Come on Kid. We are going to be late if you don't wake up." Liz said as she continued to shake me. I nodded then sat up and stretched which was a big mistake. Liz gasped and yanked one of my arms towards her, my eyes widen in shock "What is this Kid!" she said "It's nothing Liz! Go get ready for school!" I commanded, she shook her head "Explain!" she said her voice was shaky.

I stared at the ground so I wouldn't have to see her face "Later okay? Go get ready for school…" I said as I yanked my arm out of her grip and got out of bed "Please leave…" I said quietly. I heard her start to walk out "We care for you Kid. I connect with your soul almost every day. I knew you were in pain I just didn't think it was this bad…" she said before she left.

I took in a deep breath to stop the tears from falling; I walked to my closet and grabbed my usual suit then changed into it. I folded my dirty clothes and carefully put them in the hamper then I headed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair.

I walked out of my room and headed downstairs, Patty was happily eating cereal. She gave me a huge smile when she saw me "Hi Kiddo!" she sang I gave her a fake smile in return knowing she won't know the difference. Liz seemed to see right through it cause she gave me a sad look. I sighed and grabbed the most perfect apple I could find in the fruit bowl.

I looked at my weapons "Come on. We better go." I said then started to walk to the door. Patty jumped up and put her bowl in the sink then skipped to the door. Liz slowly followed her sister, I gave her a look that told her not to worry but she just looked away. I opened the door and started to walk to the DWMA.

The walk was pretty quiet if you toned out Patty's endless humming. Liz wouldn't even look at me; she ignored me the whole walk 'I knew this would happen…' I thought. I heard a loud roar of an engine behind us. I looked back and saw Soul and Maka pull up on a motorcycle "Hey guys!" Maka said with a smile "HI!" Patty nearly yelled. Soul turned off the engine, I never seen him on his motorcycle and I'm sad I didn't! He was wearing his leather jacket that he always looked good in and he had headphones in. He was leaning back slightly on the bike. My eyes scanned up and down, enjoying the view that Maka was kinda ruining. Thankfully she hopped off to hug Liz and Patty.

I smiled slightly 'I wonder what it would be like to be so close to Soul on a loud, vibrating motorcycle.' I thought to myself. I felt something wet on my face "Kid you're bleeding!" Patty gasped; I looked at her then brought my hand up to my face and touched under my nose. I held my hand out in front of me and saw the blood, my face turned pink "What were you thinking about?" Soul asked "NOTHING! Come on let's hurry up and get to school!" I said quickly then started to walk off.

Soul smiled and got off his bike and walked it next to me "So Death The Kid can get a nosebleed without getting punched in the face?" he joked. I gently punched him "Oh shut up." I said "So what were you thinking about?" he asked. I just ignored him then I felt a breath on my ear "Was it me?" Soul asked in a whisper, I could feel more blood come out of my nose by the tone of voice he used. Soul laughed then patted the top of my head "Bingo!" he said.

I wiped the blood away "It's your fault!" I said "Well obviously." he said with a huge smile "You're just so proud of yourself aren't you?" I asked he nodded; I rolled my eyes and continued walking to school. I felt an arm rest around my shoulders, I smiled and moved a hand up and laid it on top of the hand that was on my shoulder.

Soul stopped to put the kickstand down before continuing the rest of the way too school. I looked back to check on the girls, they were happily chatting away. I moved closer to Soul and put my arm around his waist, I could hear the slight noise coming from the one headphone that was hanging down. I looked up at him "Can I hear?" I asked "Of course." Soul said then he handed me the free headphone. I took it and set it in my ear "You could be my it boy, your my biggest hit boy, lemme play it loud, lemme play it loud like whoa oh oh oh." Soul sang quieting along with the chorus, changing some of the lyrics.

I blushed and smiled "I didn't know you liked this type of music." I said Soul shrugged "I listen to everything. This isn't my favorite genre but I like the song. Plus it reminds me of you" he said making me turn redder. Soul smiled "You're even cuter when you smile. You should do it more often." he said I looked into his red eyes "Then you should be around me more often." I said shyly.

* * *

Yes even Death the kid can get a nosebleed XD I hope you enjoyed and if you want to review go ahead. Its free.


	5. Chapter 4: The worst day ever

A/N: At this point I got a beta so there should be pretty much no grammar mistakes :) I hope you enjoy and thank you for the nice reviews so far

* * *

Chapter 4: The worst day ever: Kid's bully?

Kid's POV

* * *

I opened the doors of the school and walked inside with Soul at my side, I felt happier and normal when he was around. Even though it's just been a day I already feel like my old self.

I felt cold eyes staring us down; I looked to my right and saw Hiro glaring right at me. Soul followed my gaze and gave Hiro a dirty look "What the hell is his problem?" Soul hissed

"I don't know…" I said quietly, Soul seemed to notice how it bothered me and put his arm around me and gave me a slight squeeze.

He kissed my cheek and rubbed my shoulder "Don't pay attention to Hiro. He's nothing big." Soul said, in hopes to comfort me. I gave him a small smile then walked into class; all eyes were on us.

"They're staring…" I whispered to Soul as I stopped, wanting to flee the room. Soul grabbed my wrists, causing me to wince in discomfort and pain. He quickly let go.

"Sorry… but just ignore them. They don't matter okay?" he whispered I gave him a small nod then continued my way up the steps to my seat.

I sat down and tried to relax to make it seem like nothing was wrong with me. Soul sat in his seat and gave my hand a slight squeeze under the desk. I looked over and smiled at him. There was a loud thud that made me jump. I looked over and saw Stein on the ground with his chair tipped over. Everyone was laughing at him as he stood up and brushed off his pants then dragged his chair to the middle of the room.

Stein got his chair stabled then sat on it with the back rest to the front as always.

"Alright class, we're dissecting turtles today." he said

"How do you dissect a turtle when it has a shell! YAHOO!" Black*Star laughed. Stein facepalmed and rolled his eyes. He then stood up and walked behind his desk then pulled out a huge black plastic bag that was deformed from being stuffed full of whatever was inside of it.

He lifted it up onto his desk and pulled it open; a couple of small dead turtles fell out of the bag. Stein put his hands on his hips

"Alright! Come down and get a turtle and some tools!" Stein shouted. Slowly, everyone walked down and grabbed a turtle with a tray that had tools on it. When it was my turn I quickly walked down and grabbed one of the remaining turtles and dissecting utensils. I felt sick to my stomach as I stared at the dead turtle's face. I walked back up to my seat and sat the turtle down on the table.

Soul already had his turtle and was poking it with the end of the scalpel.

"This is so not cool…" he said quietly. It was probably just to himself, so I didn't say anything. Stein stood in the middle of the room and began to speak when everyone was seated.

"The shell has already been cut so you just gotta peel it off then take your scalpel and cut right down the middle of the belly!" he instructed us.

I put on rubber gloves to protect my hands from germs, then taking off the shell and setting it off to the side off the tray. I shakily picked up the scalpel, staring at the sharp blade and thinking of what I could use it for. When I realized what I was thinking, I quickly snapped myself out of it.

I took a deep breath and pressed the sharp blade right in the middle of the turtle and dragged down its stomach, the skin opening up as the blade went down. It was all too triggering for me to handle, I quickly sat down the scalpel and stood up

"Professor!" I said I could feel Soul staring at me.

"Yes Kid?" Stein inquired.

"May I be excused? I can't handle cutting open an animal." I said, hoping he would let me skip the lesson.

Stein folded his arms.

"And why not?" he asked, causing me to panic "Um I can't handle looking inside an animal! It's asymmetrical!" I lied. Stein sighed reluctantly.

"Fine, you can just sit and read something till class is over." he said in an annoyed tone. I sighed in relief and sat back down

"But this has never bothered you before…" Soul whispered to me in a hushed tone.

"Its triggering…" I whispered back as I pulled out a random book. Soul frowned

"Sorry…" he said quietly and went back to dissecting the turtle.

After class

Finally the horrid class was over and I could leave, I was standing up then I felt a gentle hand grab my own. I looked down at Soul.

"I'm staying in here cause Stein wanted to talk to Maka and I." he said as I nodded.

"Okay, that's fine! I'm just gonna go make sure my jacket is perfect then I'll see you in the lunch room." I said then.

When he let go I walked down the steps and out the door. I continued to the bathroom and not even a second after I walked in the door I was slammed against the wall by Hiro

"What the hell Hiro!" I yelled at him, he covered my mouth with his hand. He had the ugliest smirk on his face. The only time a smirk ever looked good was when it was on Soul's face.

"So, you're a faggot now?" he laughed I glared at him when he used the word faggot.

Hiro shot me a look laced with acid back then freed my mouth of his hand as forced my body down so he could knee me in the stomach. I winced in pain.

"Don't glare at me fag. You're disgusting." he snarled but I just ignored him.

"Oh, so you're ignoring me? Who do you think you are, you disgusting, asymmetrical mess?!" He said, knowing it would bother me.

I tried to ignore his words but they still stung. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head up.

"I want you to stay away from Soul. He's too cool and good for a disgusting, asymmetrical mess like you." Hiro hissed before he grabbed both my wrist and shoved me against the wall again.

I winced in pain again. Hiro gave me a slightly confused look then pulled down my sleeves and laughed manically.

"So you're an emo fag! That is too rich!" he laughed then pressed hard on the more recent ones. I sucked in air so I wouldn't make a sound that told him I was in pain, therefore letting him win.

"Maybe next time you can shove that razor a little deeper so everyone won't have to deal with a disgusting emo like you." Hiro said.

He then he threw me on the ground then left.

I stayed on the floor, tears were stinging my eyes. I couldn't handle any more today, I stood up and walked into a bathroom stall and closed it behind me

"Fag….emo….go deeper…" I whispered to myself as tears ran down my face. I put the lid down and sat on it, I was about to pull out the razor I kept in my pocket just in case I needed it then I heard the bathroom door open. I froze and waited for a voice or something, I just hoped it wasn't Hiro again.

"Kid? You in here?" I sighed in relief when I recognized Soul's voice.

I got off the toilet and slowly pushed the stall door open

"Soul?" I asked quietly.

Soul turned around and gave me a confused look "Why were you in the bathroom? Your face looks wet… are you okay?" he asked as he walked closer to me. I walked out of the stall and stared at the floor.

"What happened?" Soul asked.

"N-nothing…" I lied. I failed at it, though.

"Don't lie Kid. Tell me what happened." he said I sighed, giving in.

"Hiro just gave me some crap…" I said quietly.

Soul pulled me in for a hug

"What did he do?" he asked, concerned.

"Just called me an emo fag and kneed me in the stomach…" I whispered, Soul pulled me back for a second.

"That is not cool. Where the fuck is he? I'll beat him to a bloody pulp!" Soul said, seething

"No Soul, don't do that please! It would only make things worse." I begged him. Soul sighed, sounding defeated.

"Fine I won't… but are you okay? You didn't do anything, right?" he asked, obviously hinting something, I shook my head.

Soul hugged me again "I'm so sorry Kid… I'll make sure this doesn't happen ever again." he said softly, I hugged him tighter and buried my face in his chest.

"I just wanna go home…" I said.

"Then let's go. I'm sure Maka can get a ride and I could give you a ride on the motorcycle." he said as he gently rubbed my back to calm me. I nodded once.

"Please…" I said quietly, Soul let go and grabbed my hand

"Come on, let's go home." he said with a smile.

* * *

Damn Hiro right? I had to make someone a bully so I thought why not make the one that gets bullied in the show be it. I hope you enjoyed and please review :) its open for everyone


	6. Chapter 5: Playing hooky

A/N: I updated early! Yay! I dont know what else to say but thank you guys for epic reviews! Im glad this is getting semi popular on here like it did on DeviantArt :D

* * *

Chapter 5: Playing hooky: Awkward moment with Lord Death?

Soul's POV

* * *

I grabbed Kids hand and lead him out of the school.

"Will your dad get pissed?" I asked Kid.

"No, I don't think so. I will explain things tonight." Kid answered. I gave one nod and walked faster to my motorcycle.

"Have you ever been on a motorcycle?" I asked as I grabbed the only helmet on the bike (Maka only wore a helmet on the rides to school because of her dad.) and handed it to Kid.

Kid took the helmet and put in on as he answered.

"No I haven't. But I know how to keep balance thanks to skateboarding to get practically everywhere." he said.

"You little skater boy." I laughed. Kid just rolled his eyes and smiled knowing I was just joking with him. I hoped on the bike and started it

"Well, hop on." I said. Kid nervously got on the bike and put his arms around me.

When I hit the gas and the bike started to move Kid's grip got tighter and he moved closer to me like holding onto me was gonna keep him from falling off. I smiled slightly and made the bike go faster, causing Kid to squeak.

"Death The Kid can handle flying a hundred feet up in the air, but not a motorcycle?" I asked over the loud roar of the engine.

Kid removed one arm from my side and gently punched the back of my shoulder.

"Oh shut up! I'd like to see you fly on my skateboard!" he said.

I smiled mockingly.

"Name a place and time and I will!" I said, not being serious. I felt Kid put his arm back around me.

"Fine, we will try sometime soon. Don't worry, I won't tell Black Star that you screamed like a girl." Kid smirked.

I smiled upon hearing this.

"Oh, I won't be screaming. I will be flying just as well as you." I said, enjoying seeing him loosen up and acting normal. When we got to Kid's house I hit the brakes slowly so it wouldn't startle Kid. I put the kickstand down and got off, Kid followed suit and handed me the helmet. I took it and hung it on the handlebar of the bike.

Kid opened the gate to the house and walked in, I followed him.

"I forget how big this place is… what did you do when you didn't have Liz and Patty?" I asked

"Well, as a kid I would just go around the house making everything perfect when my dad wasn't home." Kid said with a shrug. I stayed quiet after that.

That's probably where the symmetry thing came from… I thought.

Kid unlocked the door, and then opened it. I looked around the place as I entered, following Kid to the living room, which had a big couch and a flat screen TV. A giant book case full of movies caught my eye.

I walked over and looked through the movies.

"Hey, wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure. I've never seen any of them so just pick one." Kid said as he sat on the couch.

I gasped and grabbed a movie.

"Whoa! You have Death Note? I always wanted to see it." I said and walked over to the couch. Kid looked at the case.

"Oh that one? Patty bought it, but Liz refuses to watch it because it has a weird monster or something. I've never seen it." Kid said. "I think you might like it." I replied, walking over to the DVD player. I put the movie in after turning on the machine and watching for it to actually come on.

Kid grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on as I walked back to the couch and sat next to him. The trailers started to play but Kid skipped through them because they were in Japanese. I got a little excited when Kid pressed play.

"Oh this is gonna be so cool." I said then put my arm around Kid's shoulders. He smiled and scooted closer to me.

About five minutes into the movie, Light was with Ryuk and Kid had the most disgusted look on his face.

"What the hell is that!? He's disgusting and completely asymmetrical!"

Kid said in an annoyed tone. I laughed.

"That is a shinigami dude." I said which, didn't help at all. Kid sat up and looked at me, as if I had just taken his father's name in vain.

"That THING is not a shinigami." He said as he folded his arms.

"Well in the manga, that's what Shinigamis look like." I explained.

Kid rolled his eyes.

"Well it's insulting." He said as he leaned back against the couch.

"I guess the artist didn't know that Shinigamis have smooth white skin, honey colored eyes, and cool black and white hair." I said quietly.

Kid went red for a second and tried to watch the movie. Then my stomach growled loudly. Kid jumped up.

"Perfect excuse to stop watching this movie! Want a sandwich?" he asked.

"Uh… sure." I said, feeling embarrassed that my stomach growled.

Kid headed to the kitchen while I continued watching the movie, even though it was boring without my own Shinigami. I fiddled with the zipper of my jacket to keep myself entertained while he was gone. Watching movies was always boring when someone wasn't with me.

When I watched them with Maka it was even more boring because she would just talk through them or read her stupid book. As I pondered this, I heard footsteps coming back into the room. I looked up and saw Kid.

"Done!" he said with a smile and handed me my sandwich. I smiled and took the sandwich, which was made perfectly, of course.

"Thank you." I said and took a bite.

* * *

Kid's POV

* * *

I sat back down on the couch and tried, yet again, to watch this stupid movie. It would have been just fine if they didn't have those ugly creatures they dared to call Shinigamis.

I folded my arms and leaned back on the couch then there was a loud yelp. I jumped and looked over and saw Soul who had his sandwich spilled all over his shirt and he was waving his hands in the air. His face was scrunched up from pain.

"What did you do?!" I asked.

"I bit my tongue!" he whined. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

Soul looked at me and huffed indignantly.

"If you had sharp teeth then you would understand my pain." he said.

"Yeah but I don't." I said with a huge grin. Soul rolled his eyes and looked at his shirt.

"Ugh… I got stuff all over me..." he said quietly.

"Want to borrow something?" I asked. Soul nodded.

"Yeah that would be cool." he said I stood up.

"Okay, come on." I said, then started to walk upstairs. I heard Soul following behind me; I walked to my room and opened the door I headed in the direction of my closet and opened the door. Grabbing a random shirt, I turned around to give it to Soul, but what was before me had me frozen. Soul was standing in my room, shirtless. I couldn't help but stare. I felt wetness drip from my nose. Soul smirked.

"Can I have the shirt?" he asked. I shook my head.

Soul gave me a confused look. I walked up to him and pressed my lips against his. Soul didn't kiss back for a second, probably cause of shock, but soon I felt him respond. I put my arms around his neck and Soul put his hands on my waist.

I heard a gasp which caused both of us to stop and look at where it came from. I saw my dad standing in my doorway in a white, long-sleeved shirt with black pants, without his mask on.

"I heard you left school, so I came to check on you Kiddo. But I see you're busy!" Lord Death laughed.

Soul held up his hands "I am so sorry sir!" Soul said. Lord Death just shrugged.

"It's fine Soul! Just use a condom and you'd be good." Lord Death said. I nearly fainted after he said that. Soul was a bright red and was staring at the floor.

"Dad, can you please go…" I said, very sheepishly, mind you.

"Ok Kiddo! But later we will talk about you playing hooky." he said, then left the room.

Soul kept staring at the floor.

"The first time I see Lord Death without his mask and I am kissing his son without a shirt on…" he mused sheepishly.

"Yeah… But I guess the secret is out now." I said.

Soul nodded then looked at me.

"I will swear now… everything will be perfect. I promise." he said with a smile. I smiled back then handed him his shirt "You better put this on." I said, Soul smirked then took the shirt and put it on.

* * *

Can you guys guess the song lyrics I used in here? :) Ill give ya a hint its the band is called Marianas Trench. And yes I had to put a Death Note reference and Soul biting his tongue cause come on! We all wanted to see what would happen if he bit his tongue XD


	7. Chapter 6: A new day

A/N: I dont even know why Im like bothering with this Author's note XD Its just like a need for me to post one! So how you guys doing? Good? Are you ready for this chapter? You better be ready. Why? Well I dont know cause I cant remember what I wrote in this chapter cause I wrote it like in October XD

* * *

Chapter 6: A new day: Could things be getting better? Or is it a nightmare in the making?

Kid's POV

* * *

Soul adjusted his shirt then looked up at me.

"You know… you look a lot like your dad." he said, I raised a brow.

"I do? I always thought we were different." I said with a shrug.

"Then you must be blind." Soul joked.

He got a weird look and reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Err… Maka is pissed that I ditched her with no ride home…" he said. I sighed.

"Oh… well go and get her. I will see you tomorrow okay?" I said. Soul nodded then hugged me.

I hugged him back.

"I will bring you your shirt back tomorrow at school okay?" Soul said, I let go of him and nodded "Come on, I'll walk you to the door." I said, then grabbed Souls hand and walked downstairs.

My dad was sitting on the couch, finishing the movie we left playing. He looked at us with a slightly puzzled look.

"Finished already? That was quick." he said; my eyes widened

"Dad!" I snapped. He gave me a huge, cheesy smile. I rolled my eyes and kept walking to the door.

Soul stopped at the door and pulled me close to him then gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Bye Kid." he said before he opened the door.

"Bye Soul." I said quietly, he gave me one last smile before walking outside to his motorcycle. I closed the door and turned around to see my dad who still had a huge grin on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just I always knew you were gay but I never thought you would like Soul." Lord Death said. I facepalmed.

Lord Death turned his attention back to the movie.

"These Shinigamis are really… odd." he said quietly.

"God, I know. It's disgusting." I said as I walked to the couch and sat down next to him. Lord Death chuckled a little then looked at me.

"Kiddo… why did you skip school? I know you didn't do anything with Soul, so what's the real reason?" he asked me, actually sounding serious for once.

I looked at him, scared to tell him the truth.

"I didn't feel good." I lied.

"Kid, you and I both know Shinigamis can't get sick. Do you not trust your own dad?" he asked. "Of course I do!" I said in defense.

Lord Death sighed.

"I saw part of what happened in the bathroom today…" he whispered. I froze in shock and fear.

"W-what did you see?" I stuttered, nervous.

"Only the last part." Lord Death said, his voice actually sounding sad.

"Can you be more detailed?…" I asked quietly. Lord Death put his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder.

"About the razor." he answered. My heart stopped. I wanted to pull away and run, but for some reason I clung onto him tighter.

I stayed silent, knowing if I were to open my mouth I would start crying.

"Kiddo you shouldn't do that to yourself. What causes you that much pain?" he asked, his voice still soft

"Because I'm not perfect! I get called a freak and a weirdo daily and it just makes me feel horrible and not normal! I just want to be normal! I need to be perfect or I can't run the school and I will fail!" I cried, holding on tighter to my dad.

I hate showing my weak side but I couldn't help it. I felt the arms around me pull me onto his lap like he did when I was a child.

"You will run the school just fine Kiddo. You are already perfect and you're not a freak, you just have little quirks. But that's what makes you Kid." Lord Death said, actually comforting me. I sniffled and stayed silent.

"Just remember when you feel like the road is going nowhere and you want to give up, just tell yourself there are no boundaries and you can do anything." he said quietly as he gave me a quick tight hug.

I took a deep breath to relax myself.

"And as for Soul… he seems to like you even if you have quirks. So if he makes you happy then I am just fine with you being with him." Lord Death whispered. I hugged him, then pulled away and stood up.

"Thanks dad." I said with a smile, then wiped away the tears.

"I'm gonna go take a nap." I said then started to walk up the stairs.

"Hey Kid." I heard my dad say, I stopped and listened.

"Anytime anybody pulls you down or anytime someone says you're not allowed to do something just remember you're not alone." he continued.

I felt more tears roll down my face as I continued upstairs to my room. I opened the door and took a deep breath then pulled off my shoes and took off my bowtie, jacket and suspenders then threw them somewhere in the room.

I tiredly walked to my bed and sat down; I pulled out the razor blade from my pocket and brought it up to eye level. I stared at it then opened up the drawer that was next to the head of my bed and put it inside.

"I fucking hate you." I said, then shut the drawer. I shifted so I was in the middle of the bed. I didn't even bother to get under the covers. I just let myself fell asleep without them.

* * *

Next day

* * *

When I finally woke up my alarm was going off, I sat up and turned it off.

"Ugh… I slept that long?" I muttered to myself. I then got out of bed and stretched. I walked to my dresser and grabbed my usual suit, I headed to my bathroom to change and brush my hair and teeth.

I walked downstairs and looked around the room to find that Liz and Patty were not here.

"They must have stayed at Tsubaki's or something…" I said quietly before putting bread into the toaster. When the toast popped up I quickly buttered it and headed out the door.

I put my toast in my mouth then held out my hand so I could call for my skateboard. I relaxed my body and focused on my hand and in no time the Beelzebub shot out of my palm. I got on my skateboard and let it turn on the jets and started to fly to the school.

I nibbled a little on my toast, finally feeling at ease. I always felt calm and relaxed while flying, it was just soothing. I glanced down at the busy streets of Death City, seeing familiar people, but I was too high up for them to notice me. I smiled slightly when I spotted a white head on a bike and an ashy blonde behind it.

I flew a little faster towards the school. It wasn't that far away but I wanted to get there so I could be there when Soul was. I leaned down a little, causing my board to tip forward so I could land. When the board was steady on the ground I hopped off and held out my hand so I could bring Beelzebub back.

A newer student was staring at me in shock then he stared at the palm of his hand. I laughed a little then nearly fell over from someone tackling me.

"HIYA KIDDO!" my weapon sang, I patted her back a couple times then pulled her off me.

"Hi Patty." I said. she gave me a huge Patty-like smile as Liz walked up and tapped on her sister's shoulder.

"Come on Patty. Let's go to class." she said, completely ignoring the fact I was there.

Patty nodded then waved goodbye before skipping off with Liz. I sighed and stared at the ground the loud roar of a motorcycle made me look back up. Soul parked his bike and hoped off. Maka got off also and waved at me. Soul caught her waving and followed her gaze, smiling when he saw me. I smiled back at him and waved slightly.

Soul walked to me then gave me a hug.

"Morning." he whispered. I could hear his smile from the tone he used. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Morning." I whispered. Then, all the sudden, Soul fell to the ground. I stood there with a confused look then I saw a book next to his head.

"Come on guys. Stop hugging and let's go!" Maka said as she walked up to us.

Soul sat up and rubbed his head, I held out my hand to help him up which he took. I pulled slightly and he got up "Her and that damn book..." Soul huffed. I shrugged and grabbed Soul's hand. The three of us walked to the doors of the school. He let go of my hand and opened the doors. There was a loud scream as he did so, startling us.

Soul and I quickly turned around to see Maka knocked out behind us and Hiro standing over her, holding the barrel of a Beretta pistol that looked just like Liz and Patty's weapon form.

He had the creepiest smile on his face.

"You bastard!" Soul hissed. Hiro laughed and walked closer to us.

"You're no better for dating an emo fag!" Hiro said. then wacked Soul upside the head with the handle. Soul dropped to the ground my hands flew up to my mouth and I was shaking from shock. I turned my focus back to Hiro.

"How dare you touch him!" I snapped and held up my fist, getting ready for a punch but Hiro was quick and whacked me with the handle. My vision went fuzzy for a moment then everything turned black as I hit the ground.

* * *

Damn that Hiro! Dont ya hate him? Cause I do! So leave a review and stuff cause its free :D


	8. Chapter 7: Never coming back

A/N: Things got a little cray cray in the last chapter huh? Well prepare for more! And we're coming to a end D: sadness!

* * *

Chapter 7: Never coming back: Can someone save us?

Kid's POV

* * *

When I woke up my head was pounding and I was in an unfamiliar room. Everything about it was asymmetrical, and it was killing me on the inside. I looked to my right and saw Soul, who was staring at the floor. He still looked like he was in shock. I looked to my left and saw Maka, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Black Star. Everyone was tied to a chair. Silence filled the air. I nudged Maka with my foot to get her attention.

"Where are we?" I asked in a hushed tone. She looked at me and shrugged.

I jumped when I heard a door slam shut. Hiro walked out in front of us. He folded his arms, and loaded a Beretta with real bullets. Real, lethal, I'm-not-playing-around bullets.

"So… do you know why you guys are here?" Hiro innocently asked.

"Because you're a freak?" Black Star smirked, proud of his cleverness.

Hiro laughed.

"Not even close! We are all here because some THING shouldn't be living." Hiro said as he pointed the Beretta at me.

I felt my body tense up as I stared at the gun, but kept my outer demeanor calm.

"The only thing that shouldn't be living is you." Soul snapped at Hiro.

"Aww, getting protective of your emo fag?" Hiro said with a fake pout. Soul glared at him, and Hiro quickly pointed the gun at Soul's head.

"Keep acting like that and you'll go first." Hiro said. My heart was pounding.

"Don't you dare!" I said quickly, Hiro laughed again.

He up and down the line "Who do I want to torture first…" he said to himself, then stopping at Patty.

"How about you." he said with a smile. Patty started to quiver in fear. I wanted to jump up and beat the shit out of Hiro for even thinking about hurting my weapon.

He pulled out a knife then walked over to me and pulled up my sleeves and started silently counting to himself.

He smiled to himself and walked back to the front.

"I am gonna give out 20 cuts. One for every cut that emo fag did to himself." Hiro said, pointing at me again. I stared at the floor as I felt everyone's eyes on me. Hiro walked back to Patty.

"Where should yours be…" he whispered. "Don't you touch my sister!" Liz snarled, gravely concerned for he sister's safety.

Hiro moved over to Liz and pressed the knife against her forearm and dragged the blade across it, causing Liz to scream in pain.

That was it, I was beyond pissed now.

"Touch my weapons again and I will kill you!" I threatened, trying my best to sound menacing.

"Like you can do anything." Hiro said then he cut Liz free and grabbed her hair. He pulled her up to the front with him and held the knife to Liz's throat.

"DON'T FUCKING HURT HER!" I yelled. Hiro smirked and pressed the blade harder against her neck and dragged a little, causing another cut.

Liz screamed again, the sound killed me "Now pretty… do you know what this is? This is a Beretta, the same kind of weapon you are. The same kind your meister uses." Hiro said as he held the beretta in question to the side of her head.

I could see the tears roll down Liz's cheek "Any last words?" Hiro asked. My heart was pounding from fear. Liz looked at me and smile sadly.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you Kid! I love you bro." Liz cried.

"No! Don't! Shoot me! Please!" I begged. Hiro just laughed and pulled the trigger. The gun shot echoed the room as Liz's body fell to the floor. I could hear Patty scream her sister's name as I looked at Liz's lifeless body.

"Liz! No! HOW COULD YOU KILL HER!?" I yelled at Hiro, tears forming in my eyes.

Hiro kicked Liz's body to the side "It isn't my fault. It's yours. The same gun that you use to kill just killed your beloved weapon." he said, the words stung like a thousand needles being poked through your skin. I hung my head and let the tears run down my cheek.

I could hear the crying of my friends. "Now, who's next?! Oh! How about the scythe!" Hiro said my head snapped up, I felt myself start to panic "I'm begging you! Hurt me instead! Please! Not him!" I begged him "Your begging won't help." Hiro stated as he pulled out the knife again, which now had blood on it.

He held the side of the blade to Soul's face "Where should I make the first cut…? Should I put another one on your chest so you could be symmetrical for your faggot?" Hiro said softly. "Don't touch him please! Don't! I'll do anything!" I said.

"Alright… pick the next person to die." Hiro said with a shrug.

I froze at his words; I couldn't pick which of my friends to die.

"Well, which one?" Hiro asked. I sighed in defeat.

"Am I a choice?" I asked "No Kid! I rather get hurt then lose you." Soul said I looked at him, seeing his eyes start to water.

"Nope! You have to watch all your friends die before you do." Hiro said.

"BUT I CAN'T PICK WHICH OF MY FRIENDS TO DIE!" I said, crying even more.

Hiro rolled his eyes "Then I will just pick some random." he said then he closed his eyes and started walking down the line of chairs. He stopped at Black Star then opened his eyes "Ah, the cocky loud mouth. Now how do you feel that you're about to die cause of your little friend?" Hiro asked Black Star sadistically.

"N-no please! Not him!" Tsubaki said through the tears.

Hiro laughed then pointed the gun between Black Star's eyes "What are your last words, Mr. Big shot?" Hiro asked, Black Star stared at the ground like he was trying to hide the sadness "Can I do one last thing instead?" Black Star asked quietly. Hiro shrugged then untied Black Star, but kept the gun pointed at his head so he wouldn't do anything.

Black Star stood up and got in front of Tsubaki.

"I'll miss you. Be the next star okay?" Black Star said, his voice cracking a bit. Tsubaki cried even harder than before as he said this. Black Star leaned down and pressed his lips against Tsubaki's, he held the kiss as long as he could before Hiro pulled him away from her.

He looked at Soul.

"Keep her safe for me bro." he said. Soul looked like he was about to cry again. He then gave Black Star a small nod then the gun shot echoed the room once again as Hiro pulled the trigger.

"BLACK STAR! NO!" Tsubaki screamed, tears running faster down her face.

I heard a sniffle from both sides of me, Maka was crying harder and Soul had just started to. The fact that Soul was crying just broke my heart. Hiro kicked Black Star's dead body next to Liz's.

"Alright, enough death. How about some torture?" Hiro said as he walked to Maka. "Hello you little bitch." he said to her. Maka ignored him. Hiro glared at her then punched her in the face.

Maka winced slightly but kept ignoring him. "

You think your tough stuff? Look at your friends! Two of them are dead because that fag. The fag that stole Soul from you." Hiro said softly, Maka stared at the ground. He slapped her this time.

"Disgusting bitch." he snarled then he walked back to Soul. He stared at him.

"Let's make you match your fag." he said, then he took the knife and started making deep cuts on the top of Soul's left arm.

Soul cried out in pain, the sound broke my heart into a million pieces.

"STOP IT HIRO!" I cried but he just smiled "But don't you like symmetry?" he asked innocently as he repeated the same cuts on Soul's right arm, causing him to scream more. I squeezed my eyes shut like it was gonna make the sound stop.

Hiro flicked the blood off the knife "Done… Now time to make you match him." Hiro said to me, I looked up at him with confusion on my face "What do you mean?" I asked, but Hiro ignored me and kept the gun pointed at my face as he untied me.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the front of the room. He dropped the knife and gun to tie my arms onto two posts, one on each side of me. My arms were now stretched out. Hiro picked up the knife and rested it against my right shoulder "His scar is on the left, correct? So let's mirror yours to his. That's symmetrical right?" Hiro said with a creepy smile, similar to Medusa's.

He purposely cut my jacket and shirt open in an asymmetrical way. Hiro made a disgusted face as he did this.

"Your body is disgustingly pale… Like your dead." he said, I rolled my eyes in response to his stupidity.

"I am a shinigami. Idiot…" I said then I felt a blade being stabbed into my shoulder.

My body automatically tensed which didn't help the pain. I refused to scream, I couldn't let him win. He dragged the knife down to my hip.

"DON'T HURT MY MEISTER YOU BASTARD! Hurt me instead!" I heard Patty scream. I froze, refusing to allow that to happen.

"No Patty! I can't lose any more friends… this is entirely my fault…" I said quietly.

I could feel my chest get soaked in my own blood, was it actually time for me to give up? For me to finally die?

I glanced at my dead friends then at my chest. I surely wouldn't make it if people didn't find us soon. Hiro was laughing sadisctically. It made me sick.

"Did I finally defeat the emo fag? You're so fucking weak! It's hilarious! The school is gonna be better now that it doesn't have to worry about you running the place." Hiro said as he paced back and forth. I stared at the ground, feeling defeated and helpless

"Just when I was feeling happy and normal again I have to die…" I muttered to myself.

* * *

THE FEELS! OMG! This chapter made me cry months ago and it made me cry again.


	9. Chapter 8: 3 words and 8 letters

Chapter 8: 3 words and 8 letters: What did the Scythe say to the Reaper?

Kid's POV

* * *

I stayed silent as I hoped the pain in my chest would finally stop. Hiro was reloading his gun with a sadistic smile on his face. It sickened me. Hiro looked up at me, still wearing the sickening smile like some kind of trophy he should be showing off.

"You know… It's a good thing that you are about to die. Now Lord Death can keep the family line going." he said I looked up at him blankly.

"W-what?" I asked weakly.

Hiro chuckled

"A shinigami has to run the school. That's why Lord Death made you but… you won't be able to do that because you're a fag. So it's a good thing you won't be around because now he will make a straight son." he said. I stayed silent, knowing he was right.

He pulled out a rag and started to polish his gun. "Oh how it will be great. You gone and then a perfect Shinigami will replace you. Not even your friends will miss you. Tsubaki and Patty probably hate you cause it's your fault their partner and sister are dead. And Maka can be with who she loves." Hiro said with a huge smile. Maka stared at the ground; I couldn't feel any more betrayed then I did right now.

None of my friends spoke up or anything, like they agreed with the worthless scum who called himself a human standing in front of me.

"How could all this shit be his fault!? You pulled the trigger dumbass!"

I looked up when I heard Soul stand up for me. Hiro stood up and pressed the gun to Soul's left shoulder to the point it probably hurt.

"Whenever you insult me I will hurt you then do the same exact thing to your precious fag." Hiro threatened. Soul wasn't going to stand for that if he could do anything to fix it.

"I will murder you if you lay one more hand on him." Soul threatened back.

Hiro pulled the trigger, sending a bullet through Soul's shoulder. Soul bit his lip to keep from screaming. It broke my heart to see it, and it probably showed on my face.

"And now it's your turn." Hiro said as he walked up and pressed the gun to my shoulder. I braced myself, when I heard another voice speak up. "

NO! DON'T SHOOT HIM! HE WILL DIE!" Patty begged.

"Ok! I'll shoot you." Hiro said then pointing the gun towards Patty's head then pulling the trigger.

Blood splattered behind her as her body went limp.

"PATTY! NO!" I cried. I had lost both my weapons and it was my fault. My whole body was aching from the loss of my weapons, my friends who treated me like their brother. I felt tears flow down my face again "YOU COULDN'T EVEN LET ME SAY GOODBYE!?" I snapped at Hiro, he just laughed.

"Why should I let you when they are dead because of you?" he smirked.

I wanted to open my mouth to say something but I felt like I had no energy left. My body was getting weaker and weaker as the blood was running down it. Maka looked at me, the look of panic on her face so obvious I could see it in my weakened state. She probably saw my soul giving up and slowly fading.

"Kid don't you give up! I can see your soul! Don't give up! If you give up now Liz, Patty and Black*Star died for nothing!" Maka yelled at me.

"Aww, how cute. The little slut cares for the fag too?" Hiro laughed sadistically. Maka ignored him.

Hiro pointed the gun at my head. "How about I end this for you." he said happily. I braced myself for the feeling of a bullet passing through my head and waited for it to actually happen. He was about to pull the trigger when the door busted open.

"Step away from him Hiro." an angry voice threatened. I looked up and saw Sid and Stein standing in the doorway, both had their weapons.

Hiro turned around and dropped the gun then held up his hands, Stein let go of the black scythe so he could turn back into his human form. Spirit straightened his clothes as he did so. "You're gonna regret this all when Lord Death gets ahold of you." The Death Scythe smirked. "What were you thinking when you did this? Knowing their teacher can see souls." Stein said as he folded his arms.

Hiro was shaking in fear as Sid started to walk to him but stopped when he noticed Black Star's body on the floor

"He killed some of them, Stein…" Sid said, in almost a sad tone. Stein walked forward to his colleague's position and frowned when he saw the bodies as Sid walked up to Hiro and grabbed him, hen slamming him against the wall. "You're gonna pay for this! I would kill you now but that's not the kind of man I was." Sid snapped.

He turned Hiro around and moved his hands behind his back, handcuffing him. Spirit freed Tsubaki, keeping his eyes from Patty's dead body as he freed Maka, who hugged him.

"For once I am so happy to see you." Maka said through the tears. "I'm so happy your safe, Maka." Spirit replied as a couple of tears escaped his own eyes.

* * *

Soul's POV

* * *

Stein cut Kid free. His limp body fell forward, but Stein caught him. He picked Kid up bridal-style and I couldn't tell if Kid was moving or not. Stein then looked at Spirit.

"Spirit, cut Soul loose so we can have Nygus stitch him up. I need to hurry up and get Kid back to the school before he dies." he said calmly. I felt panic rush over me.

I didn't even notice Spirit cut me free till the ropes fell. Ignoring my injuries, I jumped up and ran to Stein's side.

"Please let me go with you." I begged.

"Soul, you need stitches or you won't make it either." Stein replied back. Was this man not understanding the situation or something?!

"But I don't care. I need to know if he's safe." I said as I grabbed Kid's hand.

I wish he would grab my hand back but his hand stayed limp and motionless "If he doesn't make it should… I say goodbye now?" I asked Stein. He nodded and looked away like he was giving us time alone. I looked at Kid's face, it was even paler than normal "Kid… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. But just come back okay? It isn't cool to die…" I said, then leaned in and kissed his cold cheek "I l-love you… be safe." I whispered in his ear then took a step back from him.

I looked at Stein "You better save him." I said. Stein nodded and hurried off with my Kid in his arms. Sid was walking with Hiro in front of him. I stood in front of Hiro and punched him as hard as I could, I felt his nose break under my fist, and I liked it. "First you kill his weapons and then you fucking kill my best friend! I swear to god if he dies I will come and kill you in your sleep you fucking cunt face!" I threatened. I had never been so serious in my life. It almost scared me.

I felt a small hand on my good shoulder. I looked back and saw my meister with a very depressed Tsubaki behind her.

"Come on Soul, Nygus needs to see you. He isn't worth your time anyway." Maka said "She's right kid. Lord Death will handle this sorry-assed kid anyway." Sid said, I sighed and started to walk out of the building.

1 hour later

Nygus was finishing my stitches. She had already fixed my gunshot wound. Stein walked in from the other room in the infirmary, Nygus looked up at him "All stitched up, but lost a lot of blood so there is still a slight chance he might not make it. It depends if he will wake up or not…" Stein informed her, his words panicked me again.

I stood up quickly.

"Can I see him? Please Stein." I asked, Stein sighed then gave me one small nod. He opened the door for me and I walked into the room. There were tools in the sink and towels that were covered in blood in the wash bin. Everything in the room was white but the hair of my Kid, the Kid that had a chance of dying at any moment.

I slowly walked to the bed he was laying in; I sat in the chair that was next to the bed then grabbed his hand and held it in mine. I looked at his face, it was so still and peaceful "God Kid… please wake up soon… you can't die…" I whispered and gripped his hand tighter. My eyes started to water. "I wish it was me… I'd rather be the one dying in that bed." I said to myself as a tear ran down my face. I rested my head against the bed and let myself cry silently.

I felt his hand tighten around mine; I looked up and saw the gorgeous pair of half lidded honey golden eyes staring back at me with a sweet small smile on his face.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kid said weakly. My heart stopped when I heard his voice "Oh, thank God you're okay!" I said, then brought the hand I was holding up to my face and kissed it.

The tears ran faster down my face, and Kid pulled his hand gently away from my grasp then wiped away my tears.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because you're okay! I thought I was gonna lose you…" I said quietly. Kid pulled on my arm gently, telling me to move closer.

I stood up and moved closer to him, Kid put his arms around my neck and pulled me closer to his face. My lips were just an inch away from his.

"Soul, I heard what you said before Stein carried me off." Kid whispered, my eyes widened and my heart stopped again.

I looked away, knowing I was gonna get rejected. "Did you really mean it? This soon?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah… just that whole thing sort of made me realize." I admitted. Kid smiled.

"Soul… I love you too." he whispered. I looked up at him happily and in shock.

"You do?" I asked. Kid nodded and gently pulled me a little forward, causing our lips to touch. I smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. Feeling like I was the happiest and coolest guy in the world for being able to call this amazing person mine.

* * *

Wasn't that sweet :) and even Maka was nice to Spirit! Please leave a review. They are free


	10. Chapter 9: Was this all a memory?

A/N: Wow! This is the last chapter! Sad right? Well I dont wanna keep you from reading so go ahead and enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 9: A bittersweet ending: Was this all a memory?

Kid's POV

* * *

Soul fell asleep with his head on the bed and his hand holding mine. He has been asleep for a while. I finally let the tears flow as I stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Liz. I'm sorry Patty. And I'm sorry Black Star. It should have been me… you shouldn't have died." I cried quietly, my heart was breaking from the loss of my friends.

I wanted them back. I gripped the bed sheets and Soul's hand tighter. I cried harder as I remembered when I first saw Liz and Patty and how symmetrical they were.

"I miss you guys already." I whispered. I felt a hand wipe away a tear. I looked over and saw that Soul had woken up.

"What's wrong Kid?" he asked.

"They are dead because of me! My weapons! My friend! They are dead! And it's all my fault!" I cried. Soul got up and sat on the edge of the bed, then leaned down and gently hugged me, trying to avoid my chest.

I didn't care; I just wanted to have him close to me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. My cut stung slightly when Soul's chest pressed against it, but I just ignored it. Soul let go for a second to get fully on the bed and laid down on his side, facing me.

I moved closer to him so there was no space between us. Soul put his arms around me.

"Kid, none of this was your fault. Hiro is just a freak and wanted to hurt you." Soul said softly. It didn't help much.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye! They were just gone in a second… what kind of Shinigami am I? I couldn't even save them!" I said as I wiped away the tears.

Soul kissed the top of my head.

"You were tied up. I don't think your dad could even save them. Don't blame yourself." he said as he gently rubbed my shoulder. I stared at the stitches on his arm as he did so.

"But look at your arms. He did that because of me." I said softly; Soul shrugged.

"Look at your chest. He did that because of me." he said, making a point, but I didn't care. He was still hurt because of me.

I looked away from him.

"I just wish it was me and not them…" I muttered, Soul was still for a moment "D-don't say that Kid… if I would have lost you today I don't know what I would do…" Soul said, his voice cracking a little. I looked up at Soul, his eyes were watery again.

"Promise me you won't ever say something like that again." Soul whispered.

I started to cry again.

"I p-promise." I said through the tears. I curled up and covered my face with my hands. Soul moved my hands from my face and tilted my head up gently by my chin.

"Good… because it wouldn't be cool if you left for good." he said quietly, staring into my eyes.

I looked back into his crimson ones.

"I won't leave." I whispered. Soul leaned forward and kissed me. I smiled a little under the kiss and moved closer to him. He put his arms around me and held me against him. My chest stung from the pressure, but I ignored it.

I pulled away when I needed air and looked up into Soul's eyes.

"You have to promise you won't leave either." I said quietly. Soul stroked my cheek reassuringly.

"Kid, I'd never leave. I never want to leave your side." Soul said with a small smile.

I smiled back then hugged him, burying my face in his chest "Kid…" Soul said in a whisper.

"Hmm?" I hummed, still hugging him. Soul ran his hand through my hair "Promise that one day you'll be mine forever…" he said as he twirled a piece of the hair in question.

"I'll be yours for as long as you want me." I said, smiling slightly.

Soul held me tighter.

"Then your mine, till the day I die." he said, and kissed the top of my head. I smiled bigger.

"I love you Soul." I said in a whisper.

"I love you too Kid… forever and always." Soul said back. I laughed a little "That's so cheesy." I said.

"So? Aren't people supposed to like that stuff?" Soul laughed as I shrugged and smiled.

I have never been so happy in my life. Even though this was the most horrible day of my life, Soul somehow managed to make me feel normal. I didn't feel guilty anymore. All because of him. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. No matter what happened.

* * *

Present day

August 8th, 2018

Kid's POV

* * *

I stared at the photo of Soul and me that was hanging from a chain that was hanging on the mirror in my car. I whipped the tears away as the memories stopped. Who knew that looking at a simple photo could bring up so much painful ones? I sighed and got out of my parked car, then walked into the flower shop.

The bell went off when I opened the door; the cashier looked up and smiled, totally going against my mood at the time.

"Hi! What can I do for you?" she asked cheerfully.

"I'm here to pick up an order." I said simply, trying not to let my voice crack. "OH! Are you Mr. Death?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Yes and no. I changed my last name last week. I'm Mr. Evans but how did you know it was me?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"A girl with ash blonde hair came in early this morning to pick up a couple of daisies for her friend's grave. She told me that his fiancé who had black and white hair should be coming in." the cashier explained. I smiled slightly, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

I walked up to the desk and pulled out my wallet.

"I'll go get your flowers." she said with a smile then walked into the back. I fiddled with my fingers as I waited for her. She came back with four roses.

"Two pink roses, a white rose that has been dyed blue, and the reddest rose we have. Sounds right?" she asked, I nodded once.

She suddenly looked sad and awkward

"Your friend told me what happened, about the drive by on your wedding… I'm so sorry." she said in a hushed tone. My heart stung for a moment, remembering that day.

"Thanks… this will be my first time visiting the grave since it happened…" I said quietly, holding my breath in hopes it will keep me from crying.

I pulled out the money and handed it to her; she took it and gave me the flowers. I cradled them against my body then started to leave. I wanted to hurry up and get it over with.

"Hey!" the cashier called. I stopped and looked back at her, confused.

"Was he a good guy?" she asked. I smiled.

"Yes, he saved me when no one else could. He may have been cocky at times, but he was truly amazing…" I said. More tears were threatening to fall.

She smiled then waved once. I waved back as I left the building. Walking to the car, I eased myself into the driver's seat after opening the door. I gently sat the flowers on the seat next to me and I stared at the red rose that was almost as red as his eyes.

My heart started to ache but I shrugged it off as I started my car. I pulled out of the parking lot then drove off to the cemetery; my mind repeated what I just remembered. The day I met him, the ball where he found out about my cutting, the day we skipped school, the day where I lost my weapons, and the first time he said I love you. Then my mind brought up other times we shared.

I remembered the day where Maka asked Tsubaki to be her weapon after Black Star died and Soul came running to me and told me he could be my weapon, then the time I made him a Death Scythe, and the amazing day where he took me to Paris and took me to the Eiffel Tower to show me the symmetry, but what he really did was ask me to marry him.

Then the day of our wedding came to mind. It was perfect until I looked over at him to say I do. A bullet then came and hit him in the back. I shook my head like it was gonna help me forget that day, but I knew it wasn't. I stopped the car by the sidewalk and put my face in my hands. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"WHY! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU!?" I wailed as I turned off the car and sat in the seat, crying my heart out.

I remember when they caught the killer who took my Soul away; Hiro had just got out of prison and wanted revenge. When he found out about our wedding, he decided to kill Soul. My heart felt like it was gonna explode as I unbuckled, then grabbed the flowers and got out of the car.

I looked up at the sign that said Death City Cemetery and took a deep breath. I wiped away the tears on the sleeve of my black jacket as I walked up to the gate and opened it. Walking in, I closed it behind me.

I wandered through the cemetery, occasionally looking at the different headstones, reading the names every once in a while. I walked up a hill where four headstones sat. I pulled out the blue rose and sat in on headstone that read Black*Star and had a star on it.

"Tsubaki is doing great Black*Star. She's smiling again. It's nice to see her smile after five years of frowning." I said, like I was actually talking to him.

I moved down to the next headstone that read "Elizabeth Thompson" and had a Beretta under the name. I sat one of the pink roses on her grave. "I still miss ya sis…" I whispered, and then patted the top of the headstone.

I walked to the next grave that read Patricia Thompson and had a matching Beretta; just like the one on her sister's headstone. I laid the last pink rose on her headstone. "I hope you're making your sister laugh every day. She never laughed much." I said with a slight smile.

I walked to the last headstone and sat down, facing it. I ran my fingers over the name, Soul "Eater" Evans. I asked to put his original last name because I thought it was cuter than Eater. My heart broke into a million pieces- along with my resolve not to cry- as I read the stone. "H-hey Soul… it's been a year… weird huh…" I said quietly, and then stared down at the red rose in my hands.

I gently ran my fingers over the petals. "I brought this for you… I made sure it was as red as possible so it would match your eyes…" I said. Tears started to run down my cheeks. I sniffled and sat the rose down on his grave. "I really miss you Soul. You promised you wouldn't leave me but you left! Why did you have to leave!?" I cried, I wrapped my arms around myself and curled up to my knees.

I scooted closer to the headstone and hugged it like it was Soul. "I think about you every day, I even changed my last name like it was gonna make you come back! I love you so much. Wait for me okay? Promise you'll wait… and keep my heart with you. Never let it go Soul. Never let me go…" I said softly, than kissed the top of the headstone.

I stood up and took a deep breath before resting my hand on the stone. I felt warm presence, similar to the feeling I got when Soul hugged me. I smiled slightly. "I wish I could see your smile and hear your voice one last time…. I promise I'll be back soon. I love you, bye…" I said in a whisper, then started to walk back to my car.

The warm feeling left when I was half way down the hill. I stopped and turned around then waved goodbye to my friends and the guy who will always have my heart. Soul may be gone, but he will forever be with me. When the time is right I will see him again and feel his hugs, hear his voice, and see his wonderful smile.

Soul "Eater" Evans. The boy who stole my heart on the first day I met him. The boy that saved me from my once painful life. Knowing that one day I get to see him again put a smile on my face. I put my hands around my mouth "GOODBYE SOUL EATER! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! I WILL SEE YOU AGAIN ONE DAY, BUT FAREWELL FOR NOW!" I called to him, in hopes that wherever he was he would be watching me and hear what I said.

* * *

So bittersweet *sniffles* well thank you for sticking with me through this story :) I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
